


Please Tell Me This Is A Dream (Lena)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Supergirl Identity reveal, one-shots. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: 3X01 could have ended very different. And what if it had? Would People die? Would secrets be revealed? Read and find out!





	Please Tell Me This Is A Dream (Lena)

 

Kara was about to fly down as she felt the ground shake. What was that? She saw people run away as she heard screaming. Kara flew to the statue and closed her eyes. They had to find DuBois. She listened to the sounds all around her.

People screaming.

Sirens.

Windows crumbled.

She tried to find his heartbeat. She listened to the sea.

The waves, and then she heard him. His heart beating in her ears. She set course to the submarine and dove underwater.

Meanwhile Alex, Maggie and J'onn were trying to get everyone to safety as another bomb went off.

"She can't breath under water." Alex said with panic in her voice. They moved to the shore and they looked for a sign of their sister and friend.

Lena was also standing on the shore, looking for National city's hero. Her friend.

When they heard another bomb go off Alex started to worry. Kara had been under water for some time.

"Supergirl? Supergirl, come on. Answer me." She looked around for a sign of her sister.

When she squeezed her eyes, she could vaguely make out a red cape underwater.

_It wasn't moving..._

By now there was a whole crowed.

Alex handed her gun and phone to J'onn and before anyone could stop her she jumped in the water.

It was freezing. The water was like daggers in her skin.

For a second she wanted to give up and swim back to the shore, but she saw her sister and kept going.

"Alex, what are you doing?" She heard Maggie scream behind her.

Her head went underwater and she tried to grab the red cape. Once she felt the fabric in her hand, she yanked it so she could grab her sister around her stomach.

Alex swam back to the surface, desperate for air.

She tried to swim to the shore with her sister in her arms when she felt hands trying to keep her up.

_J'onn._

Together they swam the hero to the shore.

\-----

Lena was frightened. Not for herself, but for her friend.

_Supergirl._

She saw Alex and an agent she vaguely remembered, trying to get the hero to safety. Once at the shore, she and some other people helped them get back on land.

Immediately there were a dozen people trying to get to the hero. Doctors, trying to check if she was okay. Agent's, trying to get her to safety. Reporters and camera's, for the story of the year. Civilians, trying to see what was going on.

But there were a few who stood out of that crowd. Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer, Winn Schott and James Olsen.

Kara's friends.

Lena stood close by and saw Alex doing CPR. She noticed that the agent was crying. Just like the rest of her friends. It was a chaos all around her.

Agents were trying to clear the way for an ambulance, but there were too many civilians. The business women took a step closer and heard Alex mutter something.

"Come on Kara. Don't leave me." she whispered.

And on that moment her world came hurtling down.

_Kara._

Could it be?

The sounds around the young woman stopped.

She couldn't hear anything anymore, as if someone had clicked on the mute bottom. The only thing she heard was that same name over and over again, bouncing around in her head.

_Kara._

She looked at the hero.

Pale and moveless on the ground, and Lena couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it earlier.

They had the same hair, the same eyes, the same voice, the same laugh, the same height, the same little scar next to her eyebrow, they had the same kindness.

_Her best friend was Supergirl._

A little gasp left Lena's mouth as Winn and and James turned their gaze on her. They suddenly moved and were in front of her. 

"Lena are you alright?" Winn asked.

"Kara?" Lena whispered. It was the only thing she could say.

Winn looked at her with panic in his eyes. Before he could say anything an agent ran to the hero with a syringe in her hand. They gave it to Alex as she shot some kind of liquid in the kryptonian. For one horrible second nothing happened, Then Kara sat up and coughed up water. She was immediately taken away.

Winn took me to a car with James and him. As we drove away I didn't know what to think.

They told me Kara was going to be fine, and that was what I had to hold on to.

_Kara was going to be fine._

 

 


End file.
